Accidental
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: "Agon n'appelait jamais Unsui par son prénom" Agon va trop loin et Unsui le rassure.
Ce texte n'est pas le mien,je n'ai fait que traduire Accidental de tastewithouttalent. Passez une bonne lecture:)

Agon n'appelait jamais Unsui par son nom.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait. D'aussi loin qu'Unsui pouvait se souvenir, dans la bouche de son frère son nom avait toujours été une insulte méprisante ou vexante voire les deux. Il ne s'en souciait plus et ne lui en parlait plus. Il savait qu'il perdrait de la même manière qu'il avait su qu'il était condamné à perdre des années et des années plus tôt quand il décida qu'offrir son support serait plus utile qu'être un rival de peu de valeur destiné à être oublié. Unsui prenait tout ce qu'Agon daignait lui laisser, il offrait corps et âme pour le bien de son frère. Son nom, n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà sacrifié.

Il n'y avait rien de spécial à propos de cette nuit. Agon était venu dans la chambre d'Unsui en riant, un rire dément qui laissait entendre que la nuit allait être difficile et Unsui ne s'était pas défendu quand son frère l'avait taclé, il était juste tombé le dos, soumis, sur le lit. Cela laissait le jeu de combat d'Agon assez supportable et ne lui infligeait que quelques bleus, et Unsui était plus que capable de gérer des empreintes de doigts sur son épaule ou son aine.

Agon sauta sur le lit au moment où Unsui y tombait. Il garda un large sourire lorsqu'il envoya l'autre sur le matela et s'appuya sur lui. Il maintenait les jambes d'Unsui assez serrées pour l'empêcher de bouger, ses dread locks tombaient de ses épaules formant un écran autour de son visage.

« Tu es toujours si dominé Unko-chan » Sourit-il, sa bouche si semblable à celle d'Unsui mais avec une expression que l'aîné ne porterait jamais de sa vie. « Ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais rivaliser avec moi si tu essayais.

-Non » Dit Unsui immédiatement.

Agon rit, appuyant un peu plus fort sur les épaules d'Unsui, comme s'il n'était pas déjà plaqué contre le lit : «Diablement vrai. Au moins tu es assez malin pour le reconnaître. ». Son pouce s'enfonça juste sous la clavicule d'Unsui comme s'il avisait le mouvement de la peau sous la pression. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu m'empêcherais de faire ? » Demanda-t-il, les mots se formant rhétoriquement sur sa langue. Unsui ne répondit pas, Agon connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il l'avait entendu, vu et faite crier à Unsui quelques fois. Et le silence est bien souvent une meilleure réponse. Cela orna le visage d'Agon d'un sourire. Il relâcha quelque peu la pression de sa poigne pour faire glisser ses doigts le long de l'épaule de son frère jusqu'à sa gorge. Unsui ne cilla pas, c'était un des jeux préférés d'Agon, rester là, sentir les battements du cœurs de son grand-frère sous la pression de ses propres doigts.

« Pas ça » Fit Agon en réponse aux pensées d'Unsui. Sa prise s'affermit, la paume de sa main entoura le cou de son frère et il commença à serrer. Le souffle d'Unsui se bloqua face au poids mis sur sa gorge : « Je parie que tu aimes ça, non ? » . Son sourire s'élargit,il sera plus fort. Il amena sa main sur la deuxième et serra plus fort encore. Unsui ne put retenir la grimace de douleur sous le coup son corps tentait de résister à la pression. Même si son esprit s'embrouillait, il ne leva pas les mains dans une tentative futile de repousser Agon. Il cligna des yeux pour se concentrer sur le sourire de son frère.

« Même pas ça? » Demanda Agon, serrant si fort qu'Unsui n'aurait pas pu parler même s'il avait voulu. Sa tête partit en arrière dans un mouvement instinctif pour respirer. Son combat pour inspirer créa un son dans sa gorge et Agon rit : « Jusqu'où iras-tu ? » Il accentua la pression jusqu'à ce que l'halètement d'Unsui s'arrête pour ne laisser place qu'à des mouvements de gorge en recherche d'oxygène.

« Tu ne peux pas respirer du tout Unko-chan ? » se moqua Agon. Il devait s'être penché encore plus, puisqu'il était assez proche pour que ses cheveux tombent sur les épaules d'Unsui et s'accrochent parfois au tissu de son tee-shirt. « Tu ne peux respirer que si je le veux. Me laisseras-tu avoir ton souffle aussi ? Huh ? »

Unsui ne pouvait plus parler, ni essayer de bouger la tête. Cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon, il ne pouvait bouger Agon et n'essayait même pas, terrassé par sa propre connaissance avant même qu'il ne fasse un effort. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il paniquait. Il était sûr qu'Agon ne l'avait jamais maintenu aussi longtemps, en tout cas pas en une seule fois. Il ne se rappelait pas la sensation de flottement, ni la douleur et le mélange de ses pensées, comme s'il se détachait du monde. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, elle se satura de blanc comme s'il devenait aveugle.

Ensuite Unsui toussa, aspirant plus d'air qu'il ne pouvait en expirer en une fois, les mains n'étaient plus là, il y avait une voix paniquée et brisée qui répétait : « Grand-frère... Grand-frère... ». Encore et encore, martelant le silence. Cela lui prit un temps avant qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'adressait à lui, un autre pour réaliser que c'était Agon. Il comprit que le temps avait avancé, il était sur le flanc et non pas sur le dos et il y avait un trou noir dans ses souvenirs. Il y eut un mouvement, des doigts s'accrochèrent à son épaule, la secouant ou alors ils tremblaient tellement qu'ils secouaient Unsui en même temps. L'aîné toussa encore et aspira de l'air dans ses poumons douloureux, et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux et leva son regard, Agon le fixait. Ses yeux étaient élargis, paniqués. Unsui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état.

« Unsui » Dit-il soudainement, et la panique, le choc et la joie traversèrent Unsui, au moment ou il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de son frère. La main d'Agon se resserra sur l'épaule d'Unsui comme s'il voulait tenir encore un peu Unsui ou bien l'enlacer ou les deux.

« Ça va ». Articula Unsui, sa voix était rauque, c'était douloureux mais elle sonnait mieux que ce dont Agon avait l'air : « Ça va bien. Je vais bien. »

Agon le fixa un moment. Sa bouche était ouverte dans une parole informulée ou un sanglot silencieux. Ou alors elle était restée ainsi après qu'il a prononcé le prénom de son frère. Il se tourna tellement vite que ces cheveux volèrent pour cacher son visage et quand il se leva et partit sans dire un mot et cela n'étonna même pas Unsui.

Agon ne revint pas cette nuit là.

Merci de votre lecture, je tiens à répéter que ce texte n'est pas le mien, je n'ai fait que traduire le One Shot de tastewithouttalent voici le lien si vous voulez lire l'original.

J'ai préféré garder Unko-chan même si la traduction reste « ma crotte », je trouvais que ça gâchait la dynamique du texte.

s/10928204/1/Accidental


End file.
